The new variety originated as a result of a controlled cross between male cultivar ‘Driscoll El Capitan’ (U.S. Plant Pat. No. PP 14,005) and female cultivar ‘Driscoll Venice’ (U.S. Plant Pat. No. PP 14,062) in an ongoing breeding program, and was discovered as a seedling in Ventura County, Calif. in 1999. The original seedling of the new cultivar was asexually propagated by stolons in a Nursery in Shasta County, Calif. Propagules were transplanted to a controlled breeding plot in Ventura County, Calif., where the variety was identified and selected for further evaluation. ‘Driscoll Ojai’ was subsequently asexually propagated and underwent further testing in Ventura County, Calif. for four years. This propagation and testing has demonstrated that the combination of traits disclosed herein which characterize the new variety are fixed and retained true to type through successive generations of asexual reproduction.